


Start of Something Promising

by centeast



Series: Finding You [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centeast/pseuds/centeast
Summary: What happened before the events of More Than Enough?





	1. Promising

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Here is part 1 of the Prequel to More Than Enough. So I have a couple of ideas for this universe. And yes it has become a universe called Finding You. This is part 1 of I don’t know how many. After the prequel is finished, the sequel will be posted.

The sticky New York city air made the light summer dress stick to her as she made her way to some place with air-conditioned.  Y/N loved New York she really did, but she did not like the humid weather that came with the summer and early fall months but when you have to hunt for air conditioning every time the heat gets unbearable, it can get old. Maybe this would be the day she could convince Maia to get air installed in the apartment.

Walking the streets in this heat was almost as bad sitting her apartment. At least on the streets she has the wind to cool her down. Every place was packed. All Y/N was a quiet, non-packed place to sit, read and finish finalizing the lesson plans for the upcoming school year. Maia had ducked into a packed coffee shop about five blocks back, letting her know that she would see her back at the apartment later. She really didn’t want to keep walking much further as the heat was really starting to get worse, she felt like she was sweating places that were not normal and just needed somewhere cool. She vowed that she would step into the next door, regardless of the type of place it was or how crowded it was.

Thankfully, it was bookstore with an open chair in the back of the shop.

“Um…excuse me sir, is this spot taken?” Y/N asked. She wasn’t sure what drew her to this place or even this spot. She did find herself doing the scan over the man sitting in front of her. _Surely someone as good looking as him must be married or at least have girlfriend…_

“Wha? Oh…I mean no it’s not, please feel free to take it,” the handsome stranger replied. “I’m Lin, by the way.” What Y/N did miss was the sparkle in his eyes when he laid his eyes on her. _Damn, of all the places for her to sit, next to me…she has to be in a relationship…._

“Y/N. Nice to meet you”

Needless to say, not much planning or writing occurred that day.

____

The meeting at the bookstore seemed to be the start of something, however neither Y/N or Lin knew how to label it. The following weeks had been spent exchanging phone calls and texts. Even a couple of dinner dates, that turned into overnight stays, that they spent talking.

Lin had learned that Y/N was a history teacher as well as an English teacher. She could the most amazing words, even though he only saw a couple of her works, he was in awe of her talent. He also saw the adoration that she had for her students and he could see it was mutual. He had ventured to her school, only to find out that she taught at his former high school. His friends and family could tell before he did that he was falling head over heels for this woman that he had met in all places a bookstore.

“You know, Lin, you really should go on more dates than just dinner with this mystery women. Plus, I want to meet her, well before this show closes,” his friend Chris Jackson mentioned.

“Dude, the show hasn’t even played off Broadway yet!” Lin playfully exclaimed. “But in all honesty, I want to make sure there is something there. She is…. there aren’t words.”

“Well, man you need to figure out how you feel about her, before you disappear because of this show,” Chris kid. “But in all honesty, she must be something if she renders you speechless.”

——–

“I don’t know how to explain it Maia. I haven’t met someone like him in a long time. He’s a writer/composer/actor, whose working on this show he’s had written for years. It’s in workshop right now, whatever that means. We stay up talking for hours about the most random things, but it doesn’t seem like work and – “Y/N starts but is interrupted by Maia laughing.

“Sweetie, I know all of this you bring him here when you want to talk and I hear you talk all night. The one thing I am thankful for however is you haven’t used the living room or your room as your love shack!” Maia giggled.

“Hey now!” Y/N laughed as she threw one of her pillows at her roommate.

“In all honesty, though, Y/N/N he seems like an amazing guy. Don’t mess this up. To me, he seems like a keeper,” Maia smiled.

_____

You and Lin had been dating for almost 18 months when his play was promoted to Broadway. Y/N knew that she would be seeing less and less of her boyfriend, but she was glad that Lin was doing something that made him happy. However, it wasn’t all unicorns and rainbows, as opening night inched closer and closer, his patience for Y/N grew thinner and thinner. He knew he wanted to have her at opening night because it something that he was so proud of. Just like he was proud of her.

However, when he accused her of picking her career over his opening night (it was parent teacher night at her school) she had kicked him out of his own apartment. When he returned much of her stuff was gone. He knew he was wrong, for he could see how passionate she was about her career. Why he was forcing Y/N to choose between her career and him, he knew he would lose this battle. He had to apologize. He just wasn’t sure how.

He held his breath as he waited for Maia to answer the phone.

“Hello?” Maia mumbled. _Shit I woke her up…wait what time is it?_

“Hello, Maia, it’s Lin. I-“was all he could say before Maia had completely woken up and switched to protective roommate and best friend mode.

“Dude, I should fucking castrate you right now. You do realize you aren’t god’s gift to her right? If anything, Y/N is god’s gift to you. You should fucking cherish her not accuse her of choosing her students, her school over you. Trust me she wants to be there. Her principal is a fucking ass and won’t let her reschedule meetings. So it’s not her fault, that she can’t be there. When she found out what day the parent teacher night was she called me bawling because she wanted to be the best girlfriend to you and support you. And then you had to pull your shit. No wonder she brought most of her stuff back to the apartment,” Maia ended her rant. “What did you want? I’m not sorry I went into protective mode there…”

“No don’t apologize Maia. I fucking deserved it because, shit I hurt her so bad. I know she is so good at her job and she loves it and…. I just want to apologize, but I don’t even know her favorite flowers or favorite candy. What do I do?” Lin spilled.

“Dude, stop. You are losing man points here. But her favorite flowers are any kind of lilies and her favorite candy is a Kit Kat bar. Do something right and apologize to her or I will let Chris and your family know that you have fucked up,” Maia threatened.

While he knew his family and his friends loved him, they adored Y/N they could see how much of a calming affect she had on Lin. He was so own world so much that he didn’t notice his mom and dad walk in the theater.

“Mijo, I think we are all here, except for Y/N. Where is she by the way?”

*Across Town*

“Hey Y/N! How’s the evening going?” Todd asked. He was your fellow English teacher and had been trying to get something out of you all evening. However, the only thing you could think of was that you were missing Lin’s big night because your career required a parent’s night. You had been told that you couldn’t miss it. And when you told Lin you couldn’t be at opening night a screaming match between the two of you ensued and you went back to your apartment, where admittedly you hadn’t spent much time at in recent months. You hadn’t spoken to your boyfriend in two days.

But you were wishing to be uptown in the tiny theater dressing room that had become a second home for you and Lin. You so wanted to be cheering him on from the audience. But instead you were at the school. And you were a negative mess.  All you could think about was how you were missing watching him get ready for the biggest night of his life. How you wouldn’t be there for him the moment he stepped off the stage, to tell him how amazingly proud you are of him.

“Um. Todd, if any parent comes to my table, can you tell them that I’ll be right back?”

“Sure, is everything alright?”

“Yeah I just…I just need to use the restroom.”

You hated lying to your co-worker but you honestly just wanted to apologize and hear his voice and tell him that you would be at the show tonight, even if you meant having to be yelled at by your principal. Your thumb hovers over your boyfriend’s number, however you know he won’t answer it, even if your name was flashing across the screen. Once he is in the zone of performing, he stays there.

“Sweetie, you in here?” You hear your best friend Maia ask. Of course, leave it to her to come clear downtown to make sure that you are alright. She had seen the tear tracks on your face when you walked into your apartment the day of the fight.

“Yeah, I just needed to breathe a bit. Parent night is getting old,” you tried to say with a laugh. But she saw right through you.

“Y/N, you know that man loves you to death…and I am not talking about Todd. And I bought you some dinner, because I know you and you haven’t eaten so where can we eat and not talk?” Maia offered. She knew that you would not want to talk, but you need the company of someone who knew you. And at that moment, it was Maia.

“Thank you. And I just feel horrible not being able to be there tonight,” You began, but before you could finish Maia grabbed you in a hug.

“If you guys let this end your relationship, you are idiots. I know this is the biggest fight you two have had. And you will have others, but it will help you grow as a couple. And as much as I know you love me,” Maia began, “I know you love him more. So I apologize for anything and everything I have said and will say about him, because I say it because I love you and never want to see you hurt. Now let’s go finish off this boring night and go party with those theater geeks.”

All you could do was laugh and hug your roommate. For the first time, all night you had a smile on your face that grew even bigger when you saw a bouquet of lilies on your table.

“What is this? Maia, Todd, do you know?” You questioned. You were genuinely shocked. “Who are they from?” You asked to no one.

“Lin,” Maia said with a knowing tone.

“What? How do you know?”

“He called me earlier to ask what he should do. He wanted to do it right. He didn’t know your favorite flower. He was a mess,” Maia responded shocked. “Wow I can’t believe he actually bought it.”

All you could do was silently read the card, messily written in your boyfriend’s signature messy scrawl.

_My love,_

_I am so sorry for what I said. I wish you could be here tonight. But in some weird way I wish I could be there cheering you on doing what you are best at. I know you love teaching and you love your students. Know that no matter what I am always going to love you. You are going to kill parent night! See you at the after party._

_Lin_

“Todd, tell Mrs. Evans that I had to go. I need to be at that show.”

And with that you grabbed Maia’s arm and ran out of the gym.

Thirty minutes later you were running into the theater just as the lights dimmed and the music began.

What made it all worth it was the look he had when he spotted you in the audience.


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When love stalls, where do they go from here?

You knew In The Heights was going to be amazing. And it was. You had seen put blood, sweat, and tears that Lin had put into it in the short time that he worked on it while the two of you were together. You always so proud of him, the only downside was that since the show started, you both were on completely opposite schedules. Since you didn’t live together, you only saw each other on Lin’s day off or weekends when you could pop by his apartment or the theater depending on when your day would get started. Maia had noticed you start to get a little down after about three months of keeping this schedule.

“Hey sweetie, why don’t you call in and see if Lin is available. Spend the day with him? I won’t tell anyone you aren’t sick,” Maia urged.

“I would but, I’m sure he is at rehearsal, he has a show tonight. And I really don’t want to distract more than I already do,” Y/N mumbled. “But I will call in, it’s not fair to my students to have a teacher so down. If you need me, I’ll be on the couch.” You knew you shouldn’t be crying. You knew what his schedule was going to be when you started to fall for him and when the show began rehearsals, you were beyond excited for Lin. But now that the show was on Broadway, and had been for three months, dates were usually caught between getting off work and running to the theater to wish him luck on show days or chill days between meetings. You just wanted to have a nice portion of time where it was just the two of you with no commitments.

“Okay sweetie,” Maia replied. She hated you seeing so down, the last time you had been like was, it had been a while. She knew that Lin wasn’t purposely unavailable. She knew he was busy, but he hated to see either Y/N or Maia hurt because they meant the world to him.

“Hey Y/N/N, I’m going to go get some coffee, you want to join. Maybe get out of the apartment for a bit?” Maia asked. You were more than her roommate, you had become like a sister to her. She hated to see you in tears.

“I think I just need to stay here for the day. I already told Lin I wouldn’t be dropping by the theater later, because I had a meeting. I hate lying to him,” you replied from your spot on the couch. “Can you bring me something back though? You know my order.”

“Definitely! I’ll be back in a bit,” Maia replied. As soon as she stepped out of the door, she pulled her phone to call Lin. “Please answer, please answer, please….”

“Hey Mai! What’s up? Is Y/N all right?” Lin asked in rush. Maia would call every once in a while, to let him know Y/N would be late or if she needed something from Y/N. She never called to talked to him. Unless it was about you.

“Um, could we meet for coffee or lunch or something?” Maia asked with a bit of nervous force to her voice.

“I would love to but I am already at the theater. I had some stuff I needed to get done here,” Lin solemnly replied.

“I can come to you. I mean it’s not like I don’t know where you work,” Maia tried to reply with some sort of playfulness to her voice. However, Lin could hear a tad of worriedness laced in it.

“Okay. Hoe about the café across from it? We can get coffee and lunch.”

Maia really didn’t want to hurt Lin and she didn’t want to hurt you either. But she knew what she was about to propose would shake up everything. But she needed to have her best friend happy again.

____________

All you could focus on once Maia left was how she felt like she was a burden to both her best friend and her boyfriend. You supported them both and would until the end of time. You so badly wanted to text Lin and see if he could grab lunch despite what you told Maia. But at the same time, you didn’t want him to know you had called in, because you know that he would find some excuse to come over and make sure you were all right. And you couldn’t…Could you be pregnant? You had been told since you were a teenager you could never have kids. But you had to be sure.

And with that you grabbed your keys and rushed down to the nearest drugstore.

______

As Maia neared the café, she suddenly became nervous. She hated to overstep her bounds or even put any kind of thoughts into the mind of you or Lin. She also didn’t want to ask Lin to do something he wasn’t ready. But she knew that she needed to say something.

“Hey Maia, what’s the sudden occasion,” Lin asked as he gave her a hug. He could see the concern in her eyes. In the almost two years that you and Lin had been dating, he had learned to read Maia. It wasn’t in a creepy way. It was more so because he had grown to like the girl. He truly wanted her to be happy. He had built a friendship with Maia, the one common, strongest bond being you.

“I don’t want to sugarcoat this, but I am worried about Y/N she has been so down the past couple of months. She called in today, because she couldn’t bring herself to face her students. I don’t know what to do. She told me she felt like she was a distraction to both you and I and our careers. I don’t want to lose her and I sure as hell don’t want her to hurt anymore,” Maia felt like she was rambling. She could see Lin start to process all that she was saying. “I’ve tried my best to help her but right now, she needs you. I hate that as her best friend and roommate I can’t help her, but she needs you right now.”

Lin didn’t know how to respond. To him, Maia and Y/N were two of the strongest people he knew. To hear that Y/N, the love of his life, was hurting killed him. And to top it all off, Maia is sitting in front of him, eyes full of tears, concerned for all three of them that she would give up anything to make sure that her ‘sister’ would be happy. He knew that between their two careers and separate schedules, he had barely seen his girlfriend for more than an hour all month.

“What do you want me to do?” Lin would do anything for Y/N. Anyone who knew him, knew this. He would also do anything for Maia. There was a reason that she was listed on his speed dial behind Y/N and his family.

“The way I see it there are two things you could do. It all depends on how committed you are to this relationship and it’s future,” Maia explained.

“I would go to the ends of the earth for her, Maia, you know this,” Lin explained in a pleading tone.

“As much as it hurts me to not see her every day, I ultimately want to see her happy. I think you should either move in with us or ask her to move in with you,” Maia offered. “You would see each other every morning except on the rare occasions where you or Y/N needed to be somewhere early in the morning. She would be there when you got home on hectic nights. On good nights and on nights where you just want to hold onto her. She will and has supported you through thick and thin. Please be there for her.”

Lin took in all that Maia had said. To be completely honest, he had been trying to figure out a way to ask Y/N to move in with him. He knew it was the next step that they were ready for. Hell, he’d even propose to her at this moment in time. However, between their schedules, there was no way they were ready. But a home, all their own. That he could do right now. “Okay, let me make a phone call and I’ll head home with you. Maybe we can grab some food on the way back and just veg?”

“I think Y/N would like that, hell I would even like that. I just want to see my best friend smile again,” Maia agreed.

————

You really weren’t aware, how long you sat in the bathroom waiting for the timer to go off. Deep down, you knew that there was like a 10 percent chance that you were pregnant. Of course, it’s not something that you would horrible adverse to. A little boy or girl with Lin’s smile and bright brown eyes and your hair. You just knew it wasn’t really in the cards for you. Maybe someday it would happen, but you would prefer not now.

The timer sounded and all that was heard in the bathroom was your sigh of relief. As you took a deep breath to collect yourself, you heard your front door open and Maia call your name.

“Hey Y/N, I’m home and I brought food, wine, chocolate and movies,” you heard her explain.

“Did you grab my coffee? I mean I could have made it here but you did – “You began but were interrupted by a voice you had wanted to hear all day.

“She forgot it. So, I picked it up, good thing I know your order by heart,” Lin finished.

You did everything you to not break the bathroom door off its’ hinges. You rushed straight into his arms and couldn’t bring yourself to leave anytime soon.

As the night ticked closer to five in the afternoon, you wondered why your boyfriend was not trying to leave.

“Um, babe, I love that you came over here to spend the afternoon with me and Maia, but don’t you have a show to perform in tonight? I can’t have the wrath of –“ You began but were interrupted again by your boyfriend.

“I called in. When Maia and I were getting ready to leave lunch, I called in and let them know I wasn’t going to be in tonight,” Lin explained. “I needed to be with you. I haven’t seen you in way too long and I…I don’t know how to explain it. But please hear me out I have something to ask and if you interrupt me, I may not be able to get this out.”

All you could do was nod in reply. You were honestly just relishing in the time you could spend this much time with Lin.

“Ok first thing, you and I haven’t really had a chance to go on a vacation just the two of us. So, I booked us tickets to the Caribbean, after the school year is over, you and I in the tropical sun doing nothing. How does that sound?” Lin asked. He watched as you nodded at him in replying. He loved that you had your perfect smile back on your face. “Secondly, I want nothing more to wake up to you every morning and fall asleep with you next to me every night. We need our schedules to be back in sync with each other again. I want to know that no matter how bad a rehearsal I have or how amazing my performance was, that I am coming home to you every night. I want to see your beautiful smile all the time. Will you move in with me? We can find a new apartment or move into my current one or – “

“Lin,” You began, a smile already plastered on your face. “Shut up. And that is a yes, in case you are wondering.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Like I said before I am loving writing this little series so much I am not sure where how long this little series is going. Of course after this prequel, the sequel to More Than Enough will be posted. I write when inspiration strikes. And when time allows. 
> 
>  
> 
> Note: This part of the story takes place around the time In The Heights workshops and opens. More Than Enough takes place about the present time. Just wanted to clear this up. :)


	3. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When on vacation, a step towards the future is taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to work on this and a write-a-thon stories. I hope you all like this!

You fit right into your new life. There wasn’t really much doubt as you knew your boyfriend would not let you fall. You adjusted to your new apartment, even though you missed Maia terribly, you knew that if you wanted your relationship with Lin to keep growing, that this was the necessary step. The only bad part of the apartment was that it put you about five stops further north from where you already were. Thus, making your commute to school even longer. You considered finding a school that was maybe closer to your new place. Also with the new apartment, came the end of the school year.

As you sat on the balcony of the apartment (you had a balcony! A freaking balcony and air-conditioning!) drinking your coffee, you couldn’t help but think of how far your life had come in just over two years. You were amazed at the view and the park nearby. You were amazed at the neighborhood that you now called home and how welcoming they had been. You were-

“Hey babe, don’t you have to work today, it’s half past 6 and you should be halfway to school by now,” Lin sleepily asked. You loved waking up next time and seeing him at peace. He always seemed to be go-go-go all hours of the day, but even then, he still looked at you like you were the most amazing person in the world. He knew that you thought less of yourself but he wanted to make it his mission that you knew just how amazing you were. Just like you he loved falling asleep with you every night and waking up to you every morning. He wondered what he did to deserve someone so driven, so smart, so sure of where she wanted to be in life, and so devastatingly beautiful. When he had awoken this morning and noticed you still out on the balcony, he worried that something was wrong.

“I decided to use a personal day. I have a few saved up and I figured I’d explore my new neighborhood. I’ve been getting home too late and leaving too early to take everything in,” You explained with a sort of wonderment. “You are more than welcome to join me before your show tonight,” you smiled. What you weren’t telling was that you would be at the show, you honestly wanted to see it without him knowing you were in the audience. You knew he was amazing, for you had already seen the show numerous times but each time he knew you were there, you could tell he was trying to be better because of you.

“I wish I would have known. I would have taken the day off. But I have like three interview today,” Lin replied disappointed. He just wanted to spend more time with you. Even though you had moved in together, you still didn’t see each other much.

“Hey hun, it’s fine. You and I have a day off together in a couple of days and we can do whatever you would like,” you comforted. You really hated seeing the hurt in his eyes, especially if you had caused and he thought it was his fault. “Plus, in like three weeks, you get me all to yourself on vacation on an island in the Caribbean. If you play your cards right, you may even get to spend the rest of your life with me,” you finished as you rested your forehead against his.

“Man, really? If I had known that I wouldn’t have made that deal with the devil, or maybe the old women down the street to get you,” Lin joked. You couldn’t help but laugh.

“That would explain everything! But I have to get dressed my date, your other girlfriend is going to be here shortly. She is taking me to brunch.”

“How did you know-“ Lin started but was interrupted by a knock at the door. “So you are stealing my girlfriend for the day?” He asked as he hugged Maia when she walked in the door.

“Yeah, ever since this guy kidnapped her and forced her to move in I haven’t seen her much,” Maia explained. “But honestly Lin, I have never heard her be happier. I am so glad you two found each other.”

“Me too, me too,” Lin smiled as he watched his girlfriend move around the apartment with such grace it left him speechless.

“Alright, I am ready if you are Mai,” you said as you kissed his cheek on your way out the door. “See you after the show,” you whispered.

_______

The day spent that you spent with Maia, was one the best in long time. The two of you caught up on any and all gossip since the last time you had talked, which had been the night before. You toured your new neighborhood and even took Maia by Lin’s parents’. It wasn’t until dinner that your relationship came up again.

“So, you know that I love you and would protect you from a broken heart, even if it meant dismembering someone I adore. But I gotta know! How is this arrangement working?” She asked with curiosity.

“I’m not going to say it’s been all unicorns and hearts,” you started as you smirked. “We’ve adjusted, he hasn’t had a roommate since college and I’ve only ever know you as my roommate. But it’s great to know that at the end of the day, I’m coming home to Lin. I never thought I’d have this, but it’s good.”

All Maia could do was smile. She was glad that you were happy. While she missed having you around the apartment, she knew you were happier.

“And look at the neighborhood you call home now! Are you sure I can’t shack up in the office?” She teased.

“As much as I would love to have you as a roommate again, I think Lin would object. One because he actually uses the office,” You laughed as Maia mockingly gasped. “I know! Why would someone use an office! And two, I think he would object to having to share me.”

Maia just laughed. She was truly happy that you were happy.

\----------------

The oppressive heat of New York City made you want to escape to somewhere so much nicer. That was why you were currently standing on the balcony of your suite overlooking the Caribbean. There had been walks on the beach, swimming in the water, a massage and all the other things that you never knew you wanted to indulge in. You couldn’t help but take in the sights and felt the slight ocean air blow against you.

All Lin could do was watch you. He brought you on vacation because he felt that the two of you needed to have time, just the two of you. While it was just the two of you in the apartment, there were many commitments that kept the two of you apart on normal days. When you had time as a couple, it was very rare. Over the week that you had been on St. Maarten, he had seen your ‘real’ smile for the first time, in what seemed like forever. He kept wondering what he did to really deserve you. He couldn’t help but snap a picture of you standing on the balcony, your sundress and hair blowing gently in the wind. As he approached you, he slipped his arms around your waist and leaned his head against yours.

“Hey,” was all he managed to get out.

“Hey,” you replied in a whisper. This entire vacation had been a dream. At the end of this, you would be going back to New York and resume the daily meetings, rehearsals and shows. You would be going back getting ready for the next school year, cleaning out your closest and other meetings. This had been the break you both needed. “What are you thinking about mister?”

“Me? Who said I was thinking? I mean I was just marveling the sights before me,” he began with a smirk on his face. “I am also thinking that if we want to keep our reservations down at the restaurant, we should probably get going.”

“Oh of course. We all know you need food,” you gave a playful smirk back. “I’m ready when you are.”

As he watched you get ready, he knew exactly how he was going to make the next move, he just had to execute it. He just hoped you liked the ring.

______________

 

“That was so much food and so damn delicious!” you exclaimed as you finished the last bite of food on your plate. You were certain that you had already gained like ten pounds since you arrived on the island. “but if they put dessert in front of me I would devour that as well.”

“To be honest, I didn’t think you would eat all that food. But damn, you just made me proud. I now know that I can depend on you to eat all the food at my family dinner,” Lin laughed. He had to dodge a dinner roll that you had jokingly thrown at him. “So, dessert?”

“Only if you would like. If not, a walk on the beach would be perfect.”

“A walk on the beach would be perfect.”

As the two of you left the restaurant, you could have sworn you saw Lin take something out of his pocket and then shove it back in quickly. However, you didn’t want to over think it.

The sun was just beginning to set, which painted the sky orange, purple and pink. While you saw sunset a lot in the city, you hadn’t seen it this unobstructed, this pristine since you had left your hometown. You felt Lin’s hand out of yours momentarily as you walked and the loss of contact saddened you, however once you turned around to ask why you saw your boyfriend knelt on the sand.

“Lin?”

“Y/N, I have been trying since we arrived here to figure out how to do this because I honestly wanted everything to be perfect. And if you try to interrupt I won’t be able to finish,” Lin began trying to keep the tears at bay, “I keep trying to wrap my head around the fact that you fell in love with me. I remember the first time we met, I kept glancing at your left hand, because there was no way someone so beautiful, so smart, so opinionated, yet soft spoken wasn’t attached to someone. I mean I came to find out that you and Maia were and still are attached at the hip, but that’s another story. My favorite part of everyday is when I get to come home to you. You have made me so unbelievably happy. I know that I am becoming the crazy mushy guy that I never said I would become. I am glad the universe brought you into my life. I am hoping that you decide to stay in my life. Y/N will you please consider becoming my wife, will you marry me?” He finished with tears pooling in his eyes as he opened the small box.

All you could do was look at the perfect ring. Here was the love of your life asking for you to spend the rest of your life with him and all you could do was nod in shock.

“Yes. Of course, I will. I can’t imagine being with anyone but you,” you began as you pulled your now fiancé up off the sand. “Can I kiss you now?”

“Y/N, you can kiss me anytime you want. We have the rest of our lives. Did I mention how much I love you?” Lin answered after you kissed him.

As you glanced at the ring, you realized that you had just promised your life to Lin. Someone you would follow to the most obscure continent, however you wouldn’t exactly yell that to everyone.

“Y/N, everything okay?” Lin asked as he looked at you with concern in his eyes.

“Yeah, everything is perfect. Hey Lin,” You asked quietly. “I love you and I count my lucky stars for you.”

“I love you too, I love you so much. I’ll never know how I got so lucky with you,” Lin explained. And that was the moment the tears came.

But neither of you cared, for you had to rest of your lives ahead of you. Together.

 

 


	4. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How'd he get so lucky to marry you? Told from Lin's POV.

Was today really happening? Was he about to marry his best friend? Of all the days, he had prepared for he was least prepared for this one. It wasn’t that he wasn’t ready to marry her, it was that he was scared that after being together for almost 3 years, she would decide that she didn’t want to marry him. Deep down he knew that was the furthest thing from the truth. Neither one of them had wanted to separate the night before, but they knew that when they both returned to the apartment, it would be as husband and wife.

And those very thoughts sent a chill up Lin’s spine. All he can think is how amazingly lucky he is to have fallen in love with you. If you asked him to give up theater, writing and acting to move to some mountain and live off the land in Alaska, damn it he would do it, if it meant having you by his side. He wasn’t sure what he did right in his life to deserve you and have you love him back, but he would do it all over again.

Since he had proposed, your entire relationship was a replay in his head. All of it because he chose to work in that one bookstore for the afternoon those few years ago.

“Hey! You with us over there?” Chris asked. He had been there with her and Lin since the beginning. Even though Lin was his best friend, he had become fiercely protective of her. He had grown to love the girl the more he got to know her. She was smart, independent, and stood up for what she believed in even it meant getting hurt for it. He had lost track of the number of times, she had come to him bruised or scratched but with an accomplished smile on her face. Lin was lucky to have her in his life.

“Yeah, just thinking…does she really want to marry me?” He asked Chris.

“Of course, she does. I mean she was crazy to agree in the first place,” Christ joked, trying to lighten the mood. “in all honesty though she looks at you in a way that only some who loves you could. You guys have some sort telepathy, that I have only seen in couples who have been married for years. You two know each other too well to not be marrying each other.”

“Remember when you met her the first time, how guarded you were!”

“Hey! I was being the protective best friend!”

They couldn’t help but hide the laughter, when they heard a knock on the door. And they weren’t all that shocked when Maia leaned her head in the room.

“Are y’all decent? Too bad if you aren’t ‘cuz I am already see you!” She teased. “I was sent by the bride to make sure you are still in here and ready to for the first look before the pictures in about fifteen minutes?” As much as their parents had argued both sides, they had decided to do a first look before the ceremony, even before the pictures. Much of his family argued that they shouldn’t see each other before the ceremony, however, they had wanted to have moment that was just them. And they could spend more time enjoying the reception with their family and friends.

“I’m gonna go talk to her and make sure everything is going the way she wants it to,” Chris explained as he walked out of the groom’s room leaving Maia and Lin in the room.

“I am ready when she is. Is she okay?” Lin asked, not nervously, but out of love. He hadn’t seen her for a couple of days.

“Yeah, she is fine. Full of jitters. I mean she is getting married today, so nerves are normal, but just wait until you see her. She is absolutely beautiful,” Maia explained, with tears in her eyes. “I haven’t seen her this happy, ever. You are the perfect person for her. You seem to center her and yet push her buttons when she needs it.” She had always had a teasing relationship with Lin, but she loved the guy like her brother. In the years that they had known each other, she had never been this emotional with him. “All I ask is that you take care of her and love her?”

“I wouldn’t think of doing anything else. And I wouldn’t be marrying her if I didn’t have the intention of loving her for the rest of my life,” Lin began. He wasn’t trying to comfort Maia at all. He was being completely truthful. “And when isn’t she beautiful? I can’t wait to see her.”

“Believe me, she is stunning,” Maia laughed as Lin wiped the tears from her face. “You do realize, that her and I are still a package deal, right? I mean even though she will be your wife and live with you full time, she is still my partner in crime and my girl!”

“I think it is assumed. I mean you wanted to go on vacation with us and move in with us when we came back. And sorry, I’m a one-woman man. Sorry Maia,” the joking continued. Serious moments didn’t last long between Maia and Lin.

“Hey, Chris just texted and said that the photographer and Y/N are ready for the first look. Are you ready to see your bride for the first time?” Maia asked with a smile on her face.

‘Fuck yes!’ was exactly what Lin was thinking however it verbalized it in a different way. “God yes, as ready as I’ll ever be.”

And with that he and Maia, made their way to the park across the street.

All he could think was that the five-minute walk was the longest walk he had taken in a long time. He found himself clinging to the arm of Maia. He knew that today wouldn’t how he felt about her. If anything, it made him love her even more.

“Are you ready? Sorry, either you should turn around or I have to cover your eyes. Everyone wants this to be a surprise,” Maia explained. “Y/N and Chris as are on their way over.” When they had decided to do the first look, they wanted it to be just them and the photographer. Their parents had wanted to but they just flat out told them that they needed to have a moment that was just them. They didn’t give it up without a protest but they respected their wishes. He had given some thought to eloping but he felt that her parents deserved the chance to see their daughter walk down the aisle before she moved in with him. She had explained that his career could honestly take them anywhere. While she had been worried that her parents would be upset, they had surprised her by asking when they could visit.

As he looked at Maia, he noticed Chris had joined her and both had tearful smiles painted on their faces. He knew the photographer was capturing the moment, but he wanted to see what had them so choked up.

“Can I turn around?” Lin asked quietly.

“Please do, I haven’t seen your goofy smile in way too long,” he heard her joke.

When he finally found the courage to turn around, the woman before him, was breathtaking. He kept thinking how in the hell, he had been so lucky to land her. He had never encountered someone that could leave him speechless with just a look. She truly took his breath way every time he looked at her. Her tea-length dress was an ivory color that accentuated all of her curves and yet didn’t show off too much. He was always telling her to show off her curves. The veil was the perfect length, as it made her beautiful e/c eyes pop and yet still kept her smile bright. It didn’t cover what it shouldn’t and brought more attention to everything he loved about her. He didn’t realize he was crying until he felt, her hand brush his cheek to wipe away a tear or two.

“I’m glad it’s you crying not me, because if my makeup was messed up, Maia would go after you. And I kinda want to keep you around since I spent some money on what I am wearing right now,” she joked lightly. He couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her waist.

“Yeah I kinda want to stick around too,” Lin laughed. “Hey can I tell you something?”

“As long as you don’t get too mushy, I’m supposed to be getting married to a really great guy today and I wouldn’t want to let him down,” she replied.

“God, I love you so much. And nothing you could do would let me down or disappoint me,” Lin whispered as he held her.

“Well damn, now I have to….” Lin leaned in for a kiss but not before Chris and Maia could pull them apart.

“Nope, save that for the ceremony. Which is supposed to start in 20 minutes. That gives me just enough time to touch up her make-up,” Maia explained as she grabbed her arm and began to lead her away.

“Wait, can I get like one minute?” she asked. As she took Lin’s hand he felt the sparks that he felt the first time he saw her. She never failed to amaze him. “Are you ready to do this? If not, we can…”

“Never been more ready to do anything else. Just wait until you hear the vows. I will not apologize for making you cry then,” Lin explained with a smile on his face.

“I love you.”

“Love you more.”

As he watched her walk back across the street to the venue, he realized that she truly held his future in her hands. He couldn’t believe that in a short time, she would have his name and he would be able to call her his wife. How did he get so lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for day 5 of @hamwriters write a thon. This has been a fun experience and challenging all at the same time. Day 5 is reverse POV, so instead of the story told from the reader’s POV it is told from Lin’s. 
> 
> Sadly after this story I may have to take a short break from writing due to professional commitments and real life beckoning. Feel free to still send questions and requests as I will write again once I return. I will still be working on my stories but won’t be posting for a bit. :)


	5. Nearly Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When the unimaginable nearly happens.
> 
> Word Count: 1373

His arms tightened around his wife. He didn’t want tonight to end, they had been apart for nearly six months due to his work schedule taking him all over the world and Y/N not being able to leave for longer than a weekend. They made sure to facetime, called daily and were always texting even when one was sleeping. As she sighed, a smile played across her face. He missed falling asleep to her humming his favorite songs and singing along to the Little Mermaid. He missed seeing her dance around the kitchen cooking some cookies or her attempts to actually cook. He missed the way her hair fell in her face when she laughed. He wished she could have taken a leave of absence for the year he would be in London, but she hadn’t been at her job long enough, thus the living on separate continents, an ocean apart.

He thanked his lucky stars that his sister and two best friends were there for Y/N. He wasn’t sure what he would do if he lost her. He had come too close.

_Two weeks earlier_

_A frantic phone call from Luz, then from Chris and then Groff. All of them asking if he had heard from her. None of them had seen her, talked to her or anything in almost in four days. He hadn’t heard from his wife in almost three days himself, however he chalked it up to their hectic schedule._

_He couldn’t help but think the worst. It didn’t help that when his sister had facetimed him from the apartment he and Y/N shared, nothing was out of place. Nothing looked touched, especially the bed. He knew that if Y/N had been there in the last few days there would be clothes on the floor and the bed a mess. But everything was neatly in it’s place. It was like she had gone to work one day and didn’t return._

_“Have…Have you called the school? Or Maia? I would have heard from her if Y/N went missing….” Lin began but couldn’t keep the emotion out of his voice._

_“Lin, we can’t find Maia either. Wherever Y/N is, we think Maia may be with her…” his sister explained in nearly a whisper._

_He couldn’t keep himself from breaking down in his trailer. His wife, one of his best friends had gone missing and he had no idea what to expect._

_“I’ll be on the next possible plane home, I need…” He began but was interrupted by both his sister and a knock at the door. How was he going to face his boss and co-stars a sobbing mess. He hoped it wasn’t anyone asking for an interview. He’d either curse massive obscenities at them or just fall apart at the mere mention of Y/N. “Hey, I gotta go I think that I am being called to…to set. When…when I know…I’ll see you soon,” was all he could muster and hung up before she could respond._

It had taken him over an hour to explain everything to his director and co-stars. He wanted to so bad to be back in New York holding his wife, watching cheesy rom-coms and enjoying a glass of red wine. As he made his way to his city he kept asking himself where Y/N was. Why would someone do this? What did they want? Was it because of him?

He hadn’t expected to see his parents or Y/N’s parents waiting for him at the airport. All he could do was apologize to her parents, because he felt as though he had let them down. He was supposed to protect their daughter, but now she was missing. As he looked as his parents he could see tears threatening to spill as his wife had become like another daughter to them.

“Any news? Anything?” he found himself almost pleading. But he knew by the look on their faces that they had nothing new. Not even a clue.

As they had driven back to the apartment, he wasn’t sure he could stay without Y/N. They had made it their home. They picked out paint colors and palettes, talked about the furniture should match and what their future could hold. Now he was scared that the future they had planned out would not be a reality.

He was so far into thinking about the what ifs that he didn’t notice his best friend walk into the room, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“You know when I first met Y/N I was afraid you were making the worst decision. It’s not that she wasn’t…isn’t…Y/N loves you, she is going to do everything in her power to get back to you. And if for some reason she can’t I know Maia will bring her back,” Chris paused. He hated seeing his best friend in so much pain. He had grown to love Maia and Y/N as sisters. He had promised Lin when he left for London that he would take care of the two of them. Now they are missing and he feels that he fell down on the job.

“But what if she doesn’t? What if both of them are returned to us in body bags? We had everything planned out,” Lin began to ramble. Chris has seen this side to him only a few times. Usually his best friend was a ball of energy. To see him so calm, barely moving except the shaking of his shoulders, scared him. “The reason the walls are a warm green? She said it was help us relax. She had a reason for every piece of furniture and color scheme. All of this because we had it all planned out. If she doesn’t come home, I’m not sure…I…I can’t lose her…”

The rest of the night, Lin and Chris sat, praying for good news. For any news at all.

As the sun rose on the new day, neither of them had slept. The silence of the apartment broken by the shrill ring of a cell phone. Lin’s cell phone.

Chris noticed the shaking hands as Lin pressed a green button on the phone. He noticed the quick breaths. And the sudden onset of tears. He almost doesn’t want to ask. He’ll admit that he was afraid to ask. Afraid to know what exactly has become of the girls he loves and adores.

“Lin?” Chris finds himself asking tentatively.

“That was the hospital, Maia and Y/N are there. I…um…I need to go down there. I need to…”

“Go, I’ll make the calls and meet you there.”

Lin didn’t realize it but he held his breath the entire way to the hospital. He wasn’t sure what to expect. The doctor had said that they both had some bumps and bruises. As he ran into the ER he wasn’t sure where to go first. After he was given the room number, he took off with a mission. He needed to see Y/N, he needed to hold her, to prove to himself that his wife was going to alright. He wasn’t sure why, but he stopped right outside the door. He didn’t need to ask questions. He didn’t need to know exactly what happened. He just need to see her smile and hear her voice.

Slowly he placed his hand on the door and pushed it open. He noticed Maia sleeping, a black eye, cast on her right wrist and busted lip. He cursed under his breath as he knew that the two of them would do anything to protect each other. As he moved to look at his sleeping wife, he noticed almost identical injuries. He felt tears pull at the corners of eyes.

“Instead of standing by the door why don’t you lay with me. I’ve missed you,” Y/N whispered.

It was all the invitation he needed. He heard himself whispering apologies until Y/N gently laid a finger upon his lips. He placed his head atop hers, thanking his lucky stars that his wife was here. That she was alive.

“Hi,” she whispered as a smile painted her face.

“Hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I know I have been MIA a lot recently, but it is because a) March was a busy busy month and b) so was April and so will May. I hope to be back and writing a bit more this summer. I have been working on a story that I may share with you someday, while there are a couple other stories in the works for this fandom. Thank you to all who are following me (new and old) and ones that have been with me since I started writing. I am starting to tag people, if you would like to be tagged please let me know.


	6. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering is easy when you have your loved ones near.

She cried as she bid him goodbye again. She hadn't wanted him to leave so soon. The noise of the airport had never bothered her much until today. Y/N was still trying to recover from the terrifying incident that had her believing she would never see Lin again. She hated that Maia was hurt because of her. She hated that she shied away from contact from everyone, even her own husband. Lin had stayed as long he could before he was ordered back to London work on the unnamed project. She had heard him begging and pleading on the phone for more time with her. 

Lin knew that his wife wasn’t ready for him to leave, even though she flinched every time he tried to touch her, he was still going to show her how much he loved her, because, to be completely truthful, he was almost certain he had lost her. He still replays the phone call on his darkest nights. He keeps thinking of how life would have been had he been called to identify her, not wrapping his arms around her. He knows that he’ll be living on eggshells in London, until one of two things happens: 1) She joins him in London or 2) He comes back home. He knows the first option would be the first choice but it is also the most unlikely of the two. 

“I don’t want you to go,” Y/N whispers quietly. She’s holding on to Lin with such an iron grip, he is sure she will leave a bruise somewhere. She is also holding a death grip on the leash for their dog Tobi. She has been their saving grace, sharing her love to show that even though everything has changed, the most important part has not. Their family was still intact. Their friends were still by their side. Y/N intended to say more. She never wanted him to choose between the job and her. She never wanted to be that wife. 

“I wish I could stay here. If I could stay, you know I would,” Lin whispers as his grips tightens. It was proved all too clear that she could very easily be taken away from him. 

Both of them had sought out help. Each of their friends stuck to them like glue.

Ilena had joined them shortly after Y/N had been brought home. She wanted to be the friend first and the professional later. She could only handle being a friend and left a note to call when they were ready. She was surprised when Alex had said that both of them were ready to talk. Their reasoning being that they knew the separation would be more difficult if they didn’t. 

Chris had been the saving grace for the two of them. He had seen Lin at his worst, when he had feared that Y/N was gone. He had also seen Y/N when everyone had forced Lin to sleep. She was barely a shell of who she had been. It was if she had built a wall to show to everyone that she was alright. Chris had walked in to see her shivering in the middle of panic attack, he tried his best to help her. She had asked him to not say a word of that to anyone. It was if she was scared to let anyone see how she was truly handling things. Chris had told her to just talk to Lin or even to him. He hated to see two of the people he cared about falling to pieces because of something they couldn’t control and refusing to talk to each other. All he wanted to do was help them. 

“I know you would. And trust me, if I could I would go with you. I...just...I don’t know how I’m supposed to act after what happened,” Y/N started as the tears started to flow, she didn’t want to start crying in public, but it was the first time she’d be facing a day without Lin. “I’m sorry for how I’ve acted since...everything. I want to go back to being the perfect wife I was before. If you want to go to London and not return...I understand. I’m not who you married anymore. And….”

All Lin could do was hold his wife even tighter. “I don’t care. You are exactly who I married. I promised to love you no matter what. I’ll admit all this has changed me as well. I was scared to death I would never see you again. Or hold you again. Or tell you how much I love you and how proud I am of you,” Lin explained. “And I am so proud of you.” As the announcement for boarding boomed over the speakers again. He held on to his wife a bit tighter. He knows he could miss the flight and figure out a way to explain. 

“I...I have to go. If I don’t board that plane…”Lin started. For some reason this goodbye, this see you later, just did not seem right. He knew that she’d be here waiting for him, welcoming him with open arms and Tobi would give him the endless love as well. It felt as if there was something being left unsaid between them. 

“And you need to get on that plane. I would feel even worse if you lost this job,” Y/N tried to play off as humorous. “Go, I’ll be alright,” Y/N started as she leaned and rested her forehead against her husband’s. “Call me when you land. I love you.”

“Will do. I love you and be safe. If you need helping moving Maia in, let me know…” Lin whispered but was interrupted by his wife. 

“I’ll call you to vent about moving her into the extra room and setting up pay for the other apartment. I’ll you to vent about all the stupid logistics. I’ll call you to complain about my students and the commute. And I’ll call you to tell you I miss you and love you. But I will not call you to help us. Now Chris and Groff are probably wondering where the hell I am at. So I’ll blame you. Now go, you are going to miss the flight. And I am going to be later than I already am,” Y/N explained as she tried to convince her husband to get on the flight. 

As she gave him one last hug and watched him walk through security, she finally let her tears fall. She knew she needed to be strong while she sent him to London. She felt lucky that she had found him. Lin had been her rock when panic attack after panic attack caused her to stay home from family functions. He had been her rock when she’d wake up from a nightmare, drenched in sweat. 

But he also been Maia’s rock. Her best friend hadn’t realized how much she needed an anchor. He was there for Maia as much as could be and as much as she would allow. It had been Lin’s idea to have Maia move in for the remainder of the time he would be in London. They both needed each other. 

Walking out of the airport to catch her ride, Y/N felt the end of the leash get heavy and refuse to move. It was almost as Tobi knew her humans were not alright.

“C’mon girl, you’ll get double treats when get home if we can head home, just don’t tell dad,” Y/N joked, knowing that it wouldn’t work with her ‘child.’ If dogs could throw a temper tantrum, Tobi would be full on kicking and screaming. Instead she is just sitting; giving her the chocolate brown eyes that made Y/N and Lin decide to bring her home in the first place. Y/N knew Tobi just wanted to make sure that she was alright, when in fact she was were far from it. She knew she could easily just pick her up and walk out the door. Y/N however just sank down and let Tobi lay in her lap, she ignored the buzzing of her phone. She’d call them as soon as she was done with her meltdown. 

“You are probably thinking my humans are crazy, this I know,” Y/N tearfully laughed, she knew this looked hilarious, but it always felt as if their crazy, adorable dog knew exactly what was wrong and when. “But I can tell, by how you haven’t left my side or your dad’s for that matter, that you can tell something is up.” As if on cue, Tobi lifted her head to nudge Y/N’s arm. “Your brown eyes, I swear they bore into our soul. You are our constant security blanket. And I know you are probably thinking, where is dad going? I promise, he’ll be back. But we both need him more before he comes back.” Y/N stopped as Tobi insisted on giving her a kiss. “Should we head home?”

The ride was uneventful until she turned on her phone as she pulled up to her apartment building. When her and Lin had purchased this apartment, it was solely off of dreams and hopes. It had been home for all of a week before Lin had to move to London. It had been home while he was gone, but it had been stuffy and filled tension and worry when she had returned. Text message after text message flooded into her in box after turning her ringer off. All but one wondering where she was (from Maia, Chris, Groff, her in laws, her parents, everyone!). The lone text message that wasn’t asking her where she was happened was from her husband.

I know I have told you how much I love you. Countless times over the past few weeks. I count myself lucky every time I get to tell you I love you. Every time I look at you. I am not sure what I did right in a past life to deserve you, but whatever I did I’m glad I did it. I’m proud of the person who are. See you soon! Love you!

All she could muster was I love you too! Have a safe flight!

_________

As the weeks went on, Maia and Y/N tried to resume their lives. Each kept getting help. Each wanting some sense of normalcy. They hadn’t lived together in nearly five years, but the arrangement was not normal. Sure, Maia had always joked that she wanted to move in with the two of them. However, the people that cared about them knew that the two of them needed each other more than they realized. Chris and Jonathan checked them almost daily. Luz and Luis would have them over for dinner every weekend. Ilena and Alex were always calling them and having them over whenever they could. The girls didn’t want to rely on their friends and family as much as they had however, they knew that if they were going to get something resembling their lives back. Each of them went back to work. They took turns walking Tobi. They took turns making dinner. Trying to find some way to go back to the simple-ish life they had before.

Maia loved her best friend with all she had. She always joked that she would die for Y/N. While the entire situation had been beyond scary, she was glad that she had been there when everything had gone down. She wasn’t even supposed to be walking home with Y/N that day. She wasn’t even supposed be with Y/N that day. 

A cancelled meeting led to Maia meeting at her school but in the end with a fractured arm, a busted lip, bruised cheekbone among other injuries. She did not think Lin would be sitting with them when she woke up. As her and Y/N healed and were released from the hospital, Lin was there every step of the way. If Y/N was sleeping, her husband made sure that Maia was alright and if she needed anything. 

She had never been more grateful for the family that her best friend’s husband had given her. However, now she was worried about her friend, her platonic soulmate. Y/N had taken her husband to the airport and was due back about forty-five minutes ago. Maia, Chris and Groff had tried to call her numerous times. She didn’t want to think worst case scenario, but the fact that they had just gone through hell and come back relatively unscathed, allowed and made her thoughts go there. 

“Mai, have you heard from either Lin or Y/N yet?” She heard Chris ask her. All she could reply with was no. 

_______

A grey dog and a young woman on a stoop in Washington Heights was not out of the ordinary. Everyone in the building knew Y/N, Lin and Tobi. They knew they were the perfect couple and they were ones that always wore a smile. For the neighbors to see her sitting on her stairs, with Tobi sitting next to her with her head laid on her Y/N’s legs, and her face stained with tears. She knew that if she walked into her apartment looking like this she would be coddled and ask a million times if she was alright. And she was done with all of that for the time being. She just needed normal again. But her normal had just flown back to London. As she gathered herself, she found herself talking to Tobi again. 

“Are we ready to face the barrage of questions?” she asked the dog. She wasn’t sure why she asking the dog, but then again, nothing was normal and her comfort at the moment was Tobi. “Alright, you better stay by my side and not give any one the time of day.”

As she brushed herself off she pushed the door open and walked the many stairs to her apartment. She half hoped that all of Maia’s stuff would already be in the apartment and she wouldn’t have to help lug it up the stairs. Inching closer and closer to her apartment she could hear the concerned voices of her friends. She honestly just wanted them to stop, but she knew she couldn’t tell them to stop. It would sound like she did not want the concern, it had just become annoying. And too damn repetitive. Once she reached her door, she readied herself the barrage of questions. However, she didn’t receive that. It was the teasing she had missed. 

“Dude, you were gone so long we drank all the wine, unpacked all the stuff, and packed you a suitcase. You - “ Groff started before she interrupted him.

“What the hell, you packed me a suitcase. In my own house. What the-” Y/N yelled but was silenced by Chris.

“We packed you a bag and bought you a ticket on the next flight to London. It leaves tomorrow morning. Before you say you can’t and blame work. We talked to your boss and we arranged for an indefinite sub. They knew you weren’t ready to come back. They want you back and at your best. They know you where you need to be. As do we. Please let us do this,” her friend finished.

And before she could reply, Maia spoke, something that had been few and far between since the incident. The normally boisterous friend only spoke to her and the close friends who frequented her apartment. 

“Y/N, I love you. You have become so much more than a friend to me over the years, you became my sister. And your dork of a husband is more like a brother to me than my own family. These two idiots here, they have become like family to me as well. What we went through, was hell. I didn’t see you calm until Lin was beside you. I know you broke down in the taxi and I also know you cried on the front steps. Tobi doesn’t hide things well, she’s been attached to you since you walked in, and she usually jets right to one of us. You improved by leaps and bounds when he was here. But as today got closer, you started to rethink everything. If you are going to recover, you need to be in London. Not here,” Maia began. “I can’t lean on you to recover. And you can’t lean on me. I am going to stay here and keep this apartment in amazing condition and I will be here when you get back. As will these two crazies. Please go.”

She really wanted to yell and rant, but she knew they were right. If there was anyway for her to be on the plane with her husband, she know she would have been on that plane. 

The following morning, she was boarding the plane, she received a text from her husband, I love you! Have an amazing day. I have an early call time, so early bed for me. Call ya when I’m on the way to work?

Of course! I love you more than you know! Was all she could send before being asked to put the phone away before take off.  
A long seven hours later, Y/N was shaken awake by a flight attendant holding a leash. “Ma’am, we’ve landed and it’s time to disembark. Your cute pup was quiet the whole way and is ready. You are at baggage claim 5.”

Walking through the airport, she was in awe. But also very tired. All Y/N wanted to do was coffee and/or sleep. She wondered why no one was asking how the flight was, until she realized that her phone had been turned off, therefore no way to contact her.

Turning on her phone, she saw the numerous notifications of phone calls and text messages. She saw a few from Maia. A few from Chris, a few from Alex, some from Ilena, a couple from Groff and other friends who knew where she was. However what she didn’t expect to see Lin’s name come up about fifty times between messages, voicemails and missed FaceTimes. Shit, you didn’t tell him, he has to be a mess right now. Hopefully someone told him….she thought.

Walking down the escalator with Tobi in tow, she knew she had to call him. At least let him know Y/N are alright.

Ring Ring Ring

“Y/N? Are you-”

“Hey! It’s me. Sorry I couldn’t answer when you called. I’ve been busy. Tobi says hi by the way,”

All she heard was a sigh. 

“I’ve been worried sick. You know how I am, I jump to conclusions. Way to quick. Anyways, did everything get moved into the apartment.”

“Yeah everything was moved in. They are all still sleeping. Those lazy bastards. I have to get going the train is here. I’ll call you when I get off work. Love you!”

“Love you too! One more hour of work and I get to eat something!”

As she hung up all she wanted to do was go straight to the location they were filming however she wasn’t quite sure where that was. She thankfully knew the address, but had no key.

Heading over to the townhouse her husband called home, she contemplating sending some sort of photo to surprise him. She had wanted to let Tobi run, but the dang dog that she was wouldn’t leave Y/N’s side. So there they sat until a black towncar pulled up to the sidewalk. She didn’t think someone could open the door as quickly as her husband had.

“My god, Y/N what in world are you doing here? I thought you were in New York,” Lin asked softly as he took her in a tight embrace.  
“Let’s just put it this way. We have some pretty amazing friends,” Y/N explained. “Also I am here for as long as you want me here. I can stay until you leave or you can ship me off whenever. I just know I’m glad to be here.”

“But what about...Nevermind that. I’m so glad you are here.”


End file.
